daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
RANGER Roles: Ranged DPS, Debuffs Description She's the only character with a 6 mob multishot, and she also boasts an armor reduction ability as well as a banish for priority targets. To offset her squishiness as a ranged character, she's given wolf summons and mirror images to take hits for her while she unleashes destruction from behind the front lines. She evolves into the Sentinel. PROS: * Best ranged auto attack in the game. Hits 6 enemies for high damage augmented by crits, flat dmg boosts, and percentage dmg boosts. * Frost arrows, summoned wolves, and mirror image, can all help keep stronger enemies away from you while you attack from a safe distance. * Has a binding ability that will stop an enemy in it's tracks for a few moments. Exceptionally good in parties. * Banish can remove a troublesome foe from the fight while you focus on easier prey. * Decent number of AOEs to augment auto attacks. * Perfect for hit and run tactics. * She deals arrow damage in 1st stance without using arrow. * Abilities don't cost much mana. CONS: * Low strength leads to low hp if you don't augment with end game gear. * If you want to do highest damage, then you need to switch to stance 2 and cost arrows. Thus you must spend time fletching arrows. SKILLS Power Shot Fires an arrow that causes major damage to its initial target, then explodes causing damage to nearby enemies. * Damage Formula: '''(250 x Ability lvl) + (Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) * '''EXPLOSIVE DAMAGE: '''Agi x 2 * '''Mana Shield Penetration: Agi * Mana Cost: '''5 mp x Ability lvl '''Review: Power Shot is great both as a bossing ability and as an AOE. The mana cost is pretty generous as well, making it spammable despite your low mana pool. Definitely worth leveling. Trueshot Gives a 10% chance to hit a vital spot causing a Critical Strike. * Damage Increased: '''50 Dmg x Ability Level * '''Critical Strike Dmg: '''2.00 + (.05 x Ability Level) * '''Passive: '''Max lvl = 60 '''Review: '''This is a flat damage boost plus some nice crit damage. 3000 flat dmg and 10% for 5x damage at max level. Not bad at all. '''Multi Form Creates illusions of the Hero which can be used to confuse and increase the damage output of the hero. * Creates: '''1 Image per level * '''Attack Damage: '''Levels 1=5%, 2=5%, 3=5%, 4=7%, 5=7%, 6=8%, 7=9%, 8=10% * '''Damage Taken: '''Levels 1=x2.5, 2=x2.5, 3=x2.5, 4=x2.5, 5=x2.0, 6=x2.0, 7=x1.5, 8=x1.5 * '''Mana Costs: '''Levels 1=50mp, 2=125mp, 3=200mp, 4=275mp, 5=350mp, 6=425mp, 7=500mp, 8=575mp '''Review: Garbage at low levels, pretty good at max level. It only uses up 8 skill points and will probably help keep the heat off of you in boss fights. Max level adds 80% attack damage spread out at 10% among each of the 8 clones. Mostly a bossing skill or used to escape tough battles. Cross Shot Jumps and shoots Arrows in all directions damaging the area in 4 waves * Damage Formula: '''(100 x Ability lvl) + (Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * '''Waves: 4 * MANA COSTS: '''5 mp x Ability lvl '''Review: '''This is a point blank AOE that doesn't need to be targeted. Put some points into it to help when you get surrounded. RANGER ABILITIES The Ranger grows in skill and speed granting her new abilities to make her the most powerful of ranged heroes. Level 1 '''Companions Call upon the pack to aid you in battle. * Summons: White Wolf * Amount: 1-2 + (hero lvl/100) * Health: 33% of hero * Damage: 25% of Hero * Armor: Hero lvl /10 * Stats: ** Melee: (Direct Dmg/Heavy Armor) ** Crit: 10% x3 **'Evasion:' 15% ICE ARROW (level 1) The Ranger enchants her arrows with cold magic, which slows down the target's attack and movement speed, greatly reducing their effectiveness * Enemy Attack speed: -25% * Enemy Move Speed: -40% * Mana Cost: 75 mp Level 2 MULTI-ARROW (level 1) Having gained experience in the art of ranged combat the Hero can now attack 3 enemies at once. * Multishot: 3 Targets Review: Amazing passive. This lets you mow down scores of enemies all at once. One of the ranger's best abilities. Level 3 MULTI-ARROW (level 2) * Multishot: 4 Targets MARKSMAN (level 1) The Hero causes more amage by hiting vital spots on the target. * Damage Increase: 10% Review: This is basically a personal trueshot aura. Pure DPS increase. I'm not complaining. Level 4 Dead Eye Increases attack and defence while absorbing Life and Mana with each attack. *'Life Absorbed:' 10% chance (Damage/2) *'Mana Absorbed:' 10% chance (Damage/10) *'Damage Increase:' 50% *'Duration:' 20 sec *'Cooldown:' 60 sec *'Mana Cost:' 500 mp Level 5 MARKSMAN (level 2) The Hero causes more damage by hitting vital spots on the target. * Damage Increase: 20% Void Arrows (level 1) When the target is hit by this arrow it will become ethereal where it cannot attack and has slow movement. Ethereal units receive additional damage from spells. * Movement Decreased: 60% * Duration: Heroes 5 seconds, Units 20 seconds * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Mana Cost: 50 mp Review: This cold be useful against priority targets in combination with power shot and cross shot, but it just seems an odd fit for the ranger. You probably wont use this much in your every day fights. Level 6 ICE ARROW (level 2) The magics the ranger possesses grown even more powerful and her arrows of cold have now become frost. * Enemy attack speed: -35% * Enemy Move speed: -60% * Mana Cost: 250 mp MULTI-ARROW (level 3) The Ranger is a master of the bow. * Multishot: 5 Targets Void Arrows (level 2) When the target is hit by this arrow it will become ethereal where it cannot attack and has slow movement. Ethereal units receive additional damage from spells. * Movement Decreased: 70% * Duration: Heroes 10 seconds, Units 25 seconds * Cooldown: 25 seconds * Mana Cost: 100 mp Targeted (level 1) Find a targets weak spot by granting vision of it and reducing its armor. * Armor Reduction: 40 * Range: 800 * Duration: 45 seconds * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Mana Cost: 100 mp Review: Great ability. Especially if you want to use hit and run attacks. This allows you to maintain vision of the enemy even when out of line of sight. You can easily setup ambushes, and then run before they have a chance to react. The armor reduction also adds a good deal to your dps. Level 7 RAIN OF ARROWS Calling upon ancient powers the Hero unleashes massive volleys of arrows at her opponents. * Damage per Wave: 3 x Agi * Waves: 3 * Area: 500 * Cooldown: 45 seconds * Mana Cost: 1500 mp Level 8 Targeted (level 2) Find a targets weak spot by granting vision of it and reducing its armor. * Enemy Armor Reduction: 100 * Range: 825 * Duration: 45 seconds * Cooldown: 25 seconds * Mana Cost: 250 mp FLASH STRIKE Attacks all enemies within range so quickly it appears as if there are multiple heroes. Illusions and summons receive double damage. * Damage per unit: Agi x 3 * Aoe: 600 * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Mana Cost: 1500 mp Really fun and powerful ability. Go try it out and bask in its awesomeness. No really, go. I'll wait. Level 9 ICE ARROW (level 3) Ice surrounds the arrows of the Ranger, almost completely freezing enemies in their tracks. * Enemy Move speed Decreased: 80% * Enemy Attack Speed Decreased: 50% * Mana Cost: 500 mp Void Arrows (level 3) When the target is hit by this arrow it will become ethereal where it cannot attack and has slow movement. Ethereal units receive additional damage from spells. * Movement Decreased: 80% * Duration: Heroes 15 seconds, Units 30 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Mana Cost: 200 mp ULTIMATE ARROW Combining her greatest techniques together into an ultimate end for its victim. Unleashing arrows from all directions there is no escape for the chosen victim. * Damage per Strike: Agi x 3 * Mana Shield Penetration: Agi/1,5 * Strikes: 5 * Cooldown: 80 seconds * Mana Cost: 3250 mp Review: Insanely strong attack, and she continues to fire off auto attacks while it deals damage. It's a bit pricey, but you should be able to afford it by the time you get it. Level 10 MULTI-ARROW (level 4) The Ranger is overflowing with daemonic energy, making her capable of firing up to six arrows at once to nearby enemies. * Multishot: 6 Enemies MARKSMAN (level 3) The Hero causes more damage by hitting vital spots on the target. * Damage Increase: 30% Targeted (level 3) Find a targets weak spot by granting vision of it and reducing its armor. * Enemy Armor Reduction: 150 * Range: 850 * Duration: 45 seconds * Cooldown: 25 seconds * Mana Cost: 350 mp PORTAL OF DARKNESS Create a portal that will eventually collapse in on itself creating a Ring of Portals firing arrows in all directions. * Creates: Portal of Darkness * Initial Portal Damage: Agi x3 * Damage per arrow: Hero level * Arrow Damage Type: Hero * Duration: 20 seconds * Cooldown: 80 seconds * Mana Cost: 2000 mp Review: This is powerful, but kind of tricky to use. you have to summon it, then reselect your hero and manually attack the portal. once you do it will split into many mini portals that attack the enemies. The portal only lasts a few seconds, so be quick about it. Items * Left ** Lunaris - Rain of Arrows: 1x agi * Ultimate ** Xan's Daemonic Quiver (level 200 req) ** Virisus (Level 350 req) Evolution The Ranger's Evolution Location is in the Desert Town, at the graveyard with the white pillar. She transform into the Sentinel. Category:Daemonic Heroes